ethereal
by Aanekosikie
Summary: Bad Things are happening around Cardiff while Torchwood has an unseemly quiet day.


**Author : Aaanekosikie**

**Title : ethereal**

**Pairings : Nick/Alex **

**Cross-over : Poltergeist The Legacy and Torchwood **

**Summary: Bad Things are happening around Cardiff while Torchwood has an unseemly quiet day. **

Chapter One – Slumber 

**Cardiff Bay **

**Morning **

An unconscious woman's body lays floating down a cold English river. Two men jogging as the morning sun reaches it's rightful place.

" Oh my god, by the queen. Look." A young man screams as he notices a woman's body. As he runs to the river's bank, another man follows him. Helping to pull the woman out.

" My god Angus is she alive." the younger man spoke.

" I don't know, I think she's breathing, I can't tell Roger." Angus said as they lad her on the ground turning her over.

Her face was round and beautiful, her skin pale cocoa color, far from the bright color of golden brown she is. Her ringlets now matted by the river's waste and her time spent in. Her face Filled with tiny cuts as if glass had shattered a millions times over. Seemed beautiful even in such broken beauty.

" She alive man got to get her help." Angus said with a smile and frown.

" Well we don't have a car remember, Agues." Roger said taking off his sweat jacket.

A local Cardiff hospital 

" We found her in the river." Agues spoke breathing hard from running.

" Do you know her?" the nurse asked the men as Roger held the woman.

" No, but she's taken one hell a beating."

" She's a look like one of the victims from last night's bomb attack, from that …"

" Hold on please." The front desk nurse said paging a doctor.

Moments later 

" She's crashing, doctor I need her on mannitol , two hundred C.C.s I.V. now ."

" She's heading into V-Fib doctor."

" Charge."

Torchwood Three 

John Harkness stood looking out at his team. But deep inside he felt something he'd never thought he'd feel again.

" So have you ever loved anyone, that much." Gwen asked .

Her words echoed in his mind , for the last months on end . He wanted to say something but it's something of his past . He is the leader , the fearless one , the immortal keeper of Torchwood Three . He had loved once , but she was lost to him , because of the choices he made . He knew where he could find her . Where she would always go , where she traveled to everything until he gave up hope . Hope of fixing what he had broken long enough to win her love for him back . But now , things seemed off as he looked around like something within was unraveling before his eyes . Ianto looked at him as he walked towards him .

" I'm sorry ." Jack said before leaving for his office .

Jack sat down in his chair watching the various tasks that his team were doing. It was a quite day today , too quiet at Torchwood Three . Toshiko was working with Owen , while Ianto and Gwen where deep conversation . Jack turned his attention to his laptop . Serching though the local police records .

" No .. it can't be her ." Jack whispered as he placed his jacket on , leaving quickly .

San Francisco Legacy House San Francisco 

"Victoria just called and said that the building."  
" Where Alex was staying." Rachel said covering her mouth in shock .

" They had bomb threats and a fire broke out last night half of the building is cut

off and the victims haven't been released at all . " Nick said looking at Rachel as Phillip and Kristen walk in .

" Fine , I don't sense her in any danger" Derek said

" I feel like there's something deeply wrong in London . " Phillip

" Yeah well, apparently Alex was in Cardiff." Nick said moving passed as Rachel grabbed her jacket .

" What's in Cardiff ." Julia asked

" I going to find out ." Nick said leaving

" Wait I'm going with you .

The distance sound of thunder echod with a crackling boom as the storm had meet its resting place as the wind howl at the darkening skies . As the Legacy members took off for the ferry .

Chapter Two : Coma (The San Francisco Team desperately try to find Alex , while she falls into unlike hands . )


End file.
